


Juuzou's Nightmare

by AnonymousFloatingEyeball



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mutilation, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFloatingEyeball/pseuds/AnonymousFloatingEyeball
Summary: its a short one-shot of Suzuya Juuzou having a Nightmare, related to his err, castration... thats all that it is. its my first fic, be cool.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Juuzou's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of the following Characters, nor do I own the Tokyo Ghoul franchise, I do not take credit for any of them either, this one-shot is my first fan fiction, I have also written the same one on fanfiction.net hope y'all enjoy.

Juuzou found himself lying face down in a white room, his dark hair and clothes standard out in contrast… He could feel the eyes on him.

“Stand up”

He heard the command through a speaker… he obeyed the command, but did not know why, nor could he tell where the voice was coming from, all he could see in front of him was a silver screen in the white room.

“Undress”

No please… his fingers trembled as they began to unbutton his shirt, he bit his lip… why is this happening?  
He removed his shirt, he had always been self-conscious of his body, never allowed to grow, he was pale, hairless, without muscle, and covered with scars from whips, hooks, nails, and chains… he was ashamed, and felt eyes on him, from behind the silver screen, yet he could not see anyone.

“Undress” came to the voice again, more sternly this time.

He bit his lip, and began to take his trousers off, revealing the same sad story, pale, thin hairless legs, covered in the signs of his past abuse, with the bottom half of his right shin was gone and had been replaced with a prosthesis, his face growing redder and hotter, he stepped out of his pants, he could faintly hear the excited murmurs of a crowd, they were definitely coming from behind the silver screen.

“UNDRESS”

The voice bellowed! This time making Juuzou’s bones tremble. He turned around to face away from the silver screen and removed his underwear. His ears felt hot, as he heard chants and jeers of whatever audience was watching him.

“Turn around please”

The voice commanded. Slowly he turned towards the screen as he heard the chants and jeers of the crowd, louder… and louder! His hands covering his crotch, covering his worst scar of all, hot tears began to form in his eyes, and fall down his cheeks “please no” and then he felt his hands being lifted… and that was it, in that instant he heard the crowd roar he heard the cruel laughter of his audience, as he slumped down and sobbed, it was all he could do as they laughed, cheered, jeered and mocked him.

Juuzou woke up in a cold sweat. It was a dream, but he was still badly affected by it, he was shaking like a leaf. Trembling, he reached for the phone, he wanted to call Mrs. Shinohara, who had been like a mother to him, just as her husband had been like a father to him… but it was late, he desperately wanted someone to talk to, but how could he disturb her so late?

 _Meow_ his cat, Freddie, an American short-hair had walked into the room, and jumped onto his bed. Juuzou wrapped his arms around him, buried his face into his fur, and cried…


End file.
